


Citrine Dust in the Wind

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Euphoria [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Apocalypse Fix-it, Gen, M/M, Mild Blood, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Prophet Chuck, Winged Castiel, Winged Dean Winchester, Winged Ellen Harvelle, Winged Gabriel, Winged Sam Winchester, Wingfic, Wings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wings and demons and Enforcers, oh my! Castiel must defend the Winchesters, fend off inquisitive demons (unfortunately plural) and try not to fall for a certain person with eyes like glittering grass. The latter part proves to be more difficult than the rest.</p><p>Sequel to Titanite Within the Stars </p><p>Euphoria!verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Citrine Dust in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Happy New Year to everyone~ 
> 
> Oh my goodness! That teeny beginning has been one wild ride to here but that doesn't mean it's over. Thank you so much to the readers of this series. You lot mean so much to me. 
> 
> Dedicated to those who asked for more. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> _Fic Note: Dean's wings are a short-eared owl's, Sam's are a great-horned owl's, Castiel's are a European magpie's, Gabriel's are an osprey's._

* * *

"Your enchanted armory has a name?" Dean scoffed, his shoulders tight and defensive. Castiel smiled fondly at Dean as he brushed his upper right wing across the older Winchester's shoulders. 

"She's involved with our filing system. Dorothy, I believe?" He checked with Gabriel and his brother absently nodded. "Enchanted or not, she has knowledge we need. You two need to leave town and draw out the demon in my mailman." 

"So... She's in a relationship." Dean insisted on knowing. 

"Yes Dean." Castiel almost wanted to wrap Dean in his wings with the grumpy tone he took. 

"Oh." 

"Okay, chickies, time to go. Dean-o, you can stare at my brother later. Sam, go pack up your brother." Gabriel snorted as Castiel gazed at Dean with an inordinately soft expression. 

"I was not!" Dean snapped but there's a dusting of pink on his cheeks. "... Just lemme go get my gun." 

He barely kept from doing the same. Castiel can't help but like Dean; he's charismatic, genuine to just about everyone he meets and makes the person he's paying attention to feel special.

* * *

The Impala leaving the town underneath the observatory triggered several things. The demon followed them, the Wixen followed the demon's meatsuit and Gabriel and Castiel were once again wearing armor. 

He looked at himself as Gabriel tightened the last of the backplates between his wings. It glittered in the early morning light, the sleek silver and black armor causing Castiel to stand to his full height. The armor fitted under clothing because it was built like that but sometimes Castiel wondered what it would've been like in the glory days of the Enforcers. 

"Cassie?" Gabriel drew him out of his contemplative mood as he watched the armor melt underneath his button-up, sweater and slacks combination. His trenchcoat got thrown on top and his boots, broken in for nearly a decade, slipped back onto his feet like they never left. "What's with the face?" 

"If we had more power—" Castiel paused, swallowed and curled his fingers into a fist. "We could help them more than we are now." 

"You mean like Charlie's tales of ye olde Enforcers. Cassie, even if we could get a boost, that would bring every baddie within a ten mile radius on Dean-o and Sam." Gabe argued, the older brother mentality that rarely showed making an appearance. 

"I... I have a feeling we might need it." Castiel can't shake the feeling that he and Gabriel need to (as Dean put it) level up for the coming fight. "Instinct. We'll ask Dorothy if there's a way." 

"... Fine. I know shit's about to go down but you're really worried." 

"The prophecy is unclear as to what type of love, nor does it specify which of us it will rely on. It is something that keeps me up at night far past my regular hours." Castiel admitted quietly as he spun his blade. 

"Existential crisis mode," Gabe snorted as he wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders. "You can think about that when the Winchesters don't have a demon tailing." 

"You're right. Dean and Sam's safety is our priority at the moment."

* * *

Garth greeted them at the edge of the city with an enthusiastic hug. He'd chosen the space all hunters did for some reason: a motel on the edge of the city. It was private, though there were maintenance people milling about and fixing things in empty motel rooms. 

"Sad to see you go, man, but you look good." Garth could see the armor, hidden though it was on another plane of existence. 

"It has been some time since I last left on Enforcer business. You and your coven will keep our home safe as you always have. Thank you." Castiel patted Garth on the back and prevented him from hugging the Winchesters. "No. They're not the type and they are manifesting. I do not think it wise to hug at the moment, Garth." 

He fondly chuckled as Garth peeled himself off of Castiel and plied himself on Gabriel, who suffered the hug with a 'it's because he's not all bad' expression. 

"Oh. Oh, right. That wouldn't feel very good. I have a gift for them though, if they want it?" Garth's enthusiasm dulled some but nothing the Wixen hunter couldn't bounce back from. The Wixen pulled himself away from Gabriel to pop open the trunk of his car. 

"May I ask what it is?" Castiel asked and Garth laughed. 

"No man. It's a Winchester's only package, though it'll work in Enforcer hands." Garth said as he handed over a brown paper-wrapped box. He closed the trunk carefully afterwards, patting the trunk like someone would a pet. 

"May I commission one?" Castiel murmured as he weighed the package in his hand before tucking it under his arm. 

"Sure! It'll take a while and I'll need a bit of your blood to key it to you but yeah," Garth rattled off, blinking when Castiel handed him a small vial. "Did you just—" 

"Enforcers may be shadows of our former selves but it doesn't mean we don't have our own tricks." Castiel cryptically answered. "For the commission only, Garth: I will know if it is used otherwise." 

"I swear on the Moon, Sun and Stars that I wish no ill will upon the Enforcer Castiel." Garth swore and the air vibrated with promise. Castiel nodded in agreement as Garth waved before getting into his old muscle car. 

He found that hunters preferred the older vehicles when given the opportunity to own one. Garth was the last of his coven to retreat behind the town's barrier. 

"Who was that?" Dean questioned as he peered at the package under Castiel's arm. 

"Garth. He's a hunter and a Wixen." He replied as the motel parking lot remained empty. 

"And the hug?" Sam asked as he gestured at Castiel. 

"Garth's... affectionate. Winged, human, the creatures that don't follow the creepy-crawly path are all recipients. You're lucky Cassie here told him no to hugging you two." Gabriel snorted. 

"Yeah, bad idea right about now." Dean scowled as his back flexed without his permission. "What's with the box?" 

"Something from Garth. A weapon, if I have the weight correctly." Castiel answered as he handed it over. Dean tore into the paper and handed the box to Sam along with a sharpened hunting knife. Sam split open the tape, absently handed back the knife and pulled a set of knives from the packaging. 

"Awesome," Dean snagged one of the rune-etched knives and spun it before throwing it tip first into the mantinence person, light and the sound of sparking coming from the man's open mouth. "What the hell? What was that?!" Dean yelped as he looked at his hand in confusion. 

"A sign of the damned is that you're able to see past the veil that separates their plane from ours." Sam informed Dean as he pulled the knife out. "But that sign isn't supposed to show up until..." 

"He's due to go to Hell." Gabriel finished gravely as he frowned. "We'll discuss this at HQ. It's not safe here."

* * *

The flight and drive are long, all four of them stopping halfway due to the aches the Winchesters are now experiencing almost hourly. 

"They're not feeling good," Castiel rumbled as he cradled Dean in both sets of wings to calm the full-body shudders. 

"On time, at least, for the projected manifestation." Gabriel's having trouble keeping Sam's tremors to a minimum even with his larger wings. "I hate doing this." His older brother closed his eyes and Castiel felt a brief wash of Gabriel's Enforcer powers before a third set of wings appeared on his brother. 

"When did they come in?" Castiel asked because the more the Novaks talked, the easier the stressed-out Winchesters relaxed. 

"A few years after our second set; I'm honestly surprised you don't have another pair." Gabriel snorted dryly as he stroked Sam's sweaty hair away from his forehead. Dean's grip tugged at Castiel's trenchcoat as his Winchester rode out another wing flex. 

"Shhh, shhh." Castiel started rocking them back and forth. "I don't think they'll manifest at Headquarters."

"The way it looks... Probably within the next few hours. We have got to call Father." Gabriel murmured as he soothed Sam through another one as well. 

"I tried two miles back." Castiel paused before sighing heavily. "He said he had important work to do and that he wouldn't be back for a while." 

"Mother's out of country for another year with her humanitarian work. Winged in the area, winged in the area... Harvelle. She'll know what to do." Gabriel wracked his brain for someone in the know about Enforcers in the area. 

"We'd have to leave the Impala and Dean would kill us both for that." Castiel countered as Dean peeped for Sam. "Hands. They're worried for each other." As soon as Sam and Dean touched, the wing flexes return to minor ones and then a larger one but not as bad as the ones before it. "We have to drive the Impala with Sam and Dean in the back." 

"Familiar environment and a comforting scent." Gabriel flicked away his third set of wings and grunted while picking up Sam. "Right." 

Castiel gently scooped up Dean, both of them making sure the Winchesters are still holding hands. Getting them into the back seat took a bit of work but it's a sight when they finish. Dean and Sam are curled into one another, Sam covered in Gabriel's jacket and Dean in Castiel's trenchcoat. 

"I'll drive." 

"You're driving?" Gabriel asked as he dug through the box of cassette tapes in the front passenger seat. "Is this all they listen to? Led Zepplin, Bon Jovi, AC/DC..." 

"They're classic rock." Castiel defended with a hiking of his wings as he stood by the driver's side door. "Dean likes them." 

Gabriel hummed while looking Castiel over, tilting his head to the side like most winged do when they find something of interest, "And you like Dean." 

"He's my person. Of course I do, Gabriel." Castiel ruthlessly squashed the butterflies in his stomach when Gabriel voiced it out loud. "You like Sam, do you not?" 

"Of course I do. The Samsquatch is my número uno aside from you and the family." Gabriel huffed as he sat in the passenger seat with his wings furled in tight. He jumped up briefly when Sam reached out and gripped the curve of the lower left wing before shaking his head at the younger Winchester. 

Castiel double-checked their rooms and then handed the key off to the manager of the hotel in Colby, Kansas. They'll have to drive through the night to get to Harvelle's Roadhouse in time. 

"Hold onto your feathers, Gabriel." 

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Gabriel gave him a look that was equal parts astonished and awfully pleased. 

"If you mean use what little power I have to get them somewhere we trust, yes." He said with a serious expression, softening when Dean gripped the curve of his lower right wing. 

"Green lights all the way," Gabriel cackled as he snapped the buckle into place.

* * *

The Impala roared down the open road weaving through traffic and taking the roads that have a straight shot to the Roadhouse. When it rumbled to a stop, Castiel stepped out to look at the bar sign as it went out. He closed the car door gently as he stepped up to the entrance. 

Knocking produced a flurry of feathers and a shotgun pointed at his face. "What? We're closed, you—An Enforcer? What's wrong?" 

"We need a place to stay." He said quietly while spotting Jo pulling down shot glasses for holy water. Castiel accepted, swallowed it in one go as Ellen and Jo also pass the test. "I don't know if you've heard of them but... The Winchesters need your help. They're late bloomers." 

"Winchesters; I told those boys to watch out." Ellen sighed but let Gabriel and Castiel inside the bar. Castiel set Dean down carefully on one of the spare beds in the back. "Are they... Here?" 

"I trust no one else and you are the closest." Castiel murmured. "Dean, you're safe." 

Dean keened softly as Sam cuddled close. 

"What... Why haven't I done that?" Jo asked in bewilderment. 

"Your Dad was as human as it gets, Jo baby. Your kiddos might have it and you could be an exceptionally late bloomer but I doubt it." Ellen murmured as Dean arched away from Sam into Castiel's outstretched hands. "Now shush." 

Castiel barely noticed Gabriel pulling Sam towards himself as he gently removed Dean's plaid shirt and tee combination. The wings were barely fitting under the skin, furled so tightly that it looked painful, as big and powerful as Dean himself. He rolled up his sleeves and pulled out his Enforcer blade. 

"My apologies in advance, Ms. Harvelle." He quietly spoke before spinning the blade tip down towards Dean's skin. "This is going to hurt, Dean. Are you ready?" 

"M'fine." Dean's quiet and shakey answer told Castiel what he needed to know. "Just go for it." 

Blood welled up from the downward slice he made but it was enough for the wing to move with a purpose. The right one sprang free first, spraying Castiel in clear amniotic fluids and residual oils. The left quickly followed with his secondary cut, arching high as Dean panted on the bed covers. 

"There they are," Castiel wiped at his face and smiled at the fold of the wings. "as beautiful as I thought." 

"Huh." Dean turned his head and winced at the pull to his muscles. "They're red?" 

"That's the wing oils and fluids. They have to be groomed properly." Castiel chuckled as he accepted Ellen's offer of a towel. He wiped away the blood and fluids from Dean and spread out a few more towels on the bed near Dean as he started grooming with his own wing oil. 

Dean fell asleep as Castiel groomed each piece of down until it gleamed silver. The feathers suggested a species of owl, which wasn't all that surprising. Sam's fluffy down proved to be similar in consistency. Gabriel and Castiel hauled them over to the other bed after a thorough wipe-down and tending to the wing opening cuts. 

They stripped the bloody sheets and washed them with Ellen as Jo watched over the brothers. "That sure was a hell of a thing to watch. You're sayin' they hafta do that all over again?" She asked as her wings fluffed in curiosity. 

"Probably in six more months," Gabriel muttered as he scrubbed. "Maybe less if the Winchester luck holds." 

"Less," Ellen shook her head the mention of Winchester luck. "knowin' those boys like I do." Castiel rubbed at the back of his neck with a sigh. Both he and Gabriel were due for a shower and the Winchesters needed to stay put for the next week or so. "There's a shower for hunters across the way. One of you care to tell me what's goin' on while the other one showers?" 

"Gabriel, you first." Castiel wiped down his face and hands with a damp washcloth before settling onto a backless bar stool. "This will take a while and I know you're just as tired as I am." 

Ellen took it surprisingly well, considering what had happened on their journey thus far. 

She stormed outside and took off into the sky with an angry screech. Jo watched her mother zigzag through the sky as Castiel dried his hair. Gabriel had taken over the explanation halfway through so he could get clean. Dean stumbled out into the light of the setting sun, squinting at it as his wings extended out to thier full length for the first time. 

The silver fluff glimmered and glittered in the sun as Sam joined his brother with a full-body stretch. Dean's were twenty feet from tip-to-tip while Sam's were a full twenty-two. Both weren't wearing a shirt; Gabriel flushed a shade of pink that Castiel hadn't thought his brother capable of creating. Castiel swallowed heavily at the sight of Dean's broad shoulders in plain view. 

"Awesome. I feel so much better, Cas. Thanks." Dean extended his wing and Castiel met it with the matching one. "That's weird, my own limbs not listening to me." 

"Your wings are the truest form of your expressions. They move when you're experiencing any emotion." Gabriel explained as his wings spread wide in interest. 

"So what are Cas and I doing?" Dean asked while eyeing his own wing. 

"Standard winged greeting if you're familiar with someone," Castiel offered as he folded it back again. He chuckled when the downy wing tried to follow. "not to mention an affectionate gesture between friends." 

"Stop that," Dean chided his wayward limb and it mantled with a flap. "And that?" 

"Petulance." Gabriel grinned as he pressed his wing to Sam's.

* * *

Dean and Sam took a grand total of a week before they started growing in feathers. 

"Argh! Cas, you _sure_ we're not allowed to itch?" Dean's hand twitched as he made a pleading expression. 

"Your feathers won't come in right and then you'll be grounded. I can groom out the itchy down, if you'd like." Castiel wiggled his fingers in invitation. 

"Is that what Gabe and Sammy are up to at night?" came the response as Dean shuffled over to Castiel. Castiel carded through Dean's down, pieces of it falling to the floor to reveal tawny striped feathers. 

"If you mean grooming and general winged knowledge, then yes." He countered with a snort. Dean melted into his touch and churred softly as Castiel groomed until a good portion of tiny feathers were revealed. "You appear to be some species of owl." 

"What's yours?" Guileless green eyes looked over Dean's shoulder to peer at Castiel's colors. 

"European magpie." It had taken him years to find out what he was, accidentally becoming something of a bird expert as a result. 

"What's with the shimmery bits?" Dean's wings folded neatly as he turned around to look at Castiel's wings. Castiel tilted them this way and that in the soft morning light just to watch Dean as he looked at them with childish awe. Just as Dean was about to reach out and touch them, Gabriel shuffled into the kitchen looking for coffee. 

The moment broke but Castiel's heart held onto it, his chest aching when he thought about the memory.

* * *

Midway through the second week at the Roadhouse found Gabriel and Castiel teaching a fully-fledged Dean and Sam how to fly in a flat, open space next to the bar. Dean's fear of flight didn't help; he refused to go any higher than the space it took to flap his wings. 

"Cassie, I hate to say it but you need to fly higher than Dean." Gabe told him before the next attempt. 

"Why?" 

"He needs to know how to fly in a thermal and against a headwind. You know he can't do that if his wings don't strengthen." Gabriel looked sick at the thought of losing a winged to something they should instinctively know how to fly in. 

"Alright." Castiel licked at his dry lips, rubbing at his nose at the tactic he was about to use on Dean. He mentally apologized to his Winchester before he took off from a stand-still. "Come up Dean." Castiel fanned out his wings in invitation, feeling bad for doing this in front of family. 

Dean blinked before his jaw dropped. "Cas, man, are you doing what I think you're doing?" 

"Yes." Castiel had no _idea_ his voice could even go that low. 

"Whatever it is, it's working! I want to be all the way up there with you." Dean's wings shook in acceptance of the invitation and Castiel blushed. 

"Then get up here," he rumbled. 

"You got it, Cas." Dean took off from a stand-still, pumping his wings hard and using all of the training they've been trying to instill since the flight feathers grew in long enough. Sam, Gabriel and Ellen gaped as Dean spun in a flashy circle, displaying the barred plumage of a short-eared owl. 

Castiel flew higher to taunt Dean and they were nearly at the height of regular birds in flight by the time he stopped to hover. 

"How's the view?" He asked as Dean hovered too. 

"Whoa. Cas, thanks for gettin' me up here. It's not so bad under my own power." Dean answered as he spun to face Castiel. "What was that, by the way?" 

"Winged thing that's awkward to explain. It got you up here. Please do not ask Ellen or Gabriel. It's embarrassing enough that I turned to it at all." Castiel avoided the topic but he bit at his lower lip to keep from blushing again. 

Dean was sensitive enough not to press Castiel on this but added, "If I bring it up when all this demon business is done, can I get an explanation?" 

"Of course." 

"Enforcer's honor?" 

They hooked pinkies briefly to make the promise. 

"Enforcer's honor."

* * *

**-One Month Later-**

Enforcer's honor indeed. Castiel's wings arched aggressively as he growled at the demons surrounding them. 

"We don't care about you, Enforcer. We just want those vessels and we'll be out of here." One cooed in a teenaged body. 

Castiel slapped his palm to the measuit's forehead and exorcised the demon without harming the host. Gabriel played the Latin exorcism on loop, ousting the demons completely. 

"I will not let you get near them." 

"Aww, Clarence, so friendly." The droll tone of the one demon he did not want see had him whirling to face her. 

"Meg." Castiel drew himself up to his full height, his wings never losing their stiffness. "Go away." His Enforcer blade slipped into his waiting hand as he watched her carefully. "Take your underlings with you." 

"But Clarence, sweetie, that's no fun. See, Daddy really needs that one and he just wants that one to _**suffer**_." Meg pointed to Sam and then Dean's feet, the only thing visible with the wingspan he and Gabriel have. 

"No." He snarled, his free hand curling into a fist. 

"Oh." Meg purred as she attempted to see past Castiel and Gabriel's hiked wings. "You like them." 

"Assume what you must, demon." Castiel spat as he drew on his small wedge of power to light up like the old paintings of the Enforcers. "I will _kill_ you." 

"Going, going, gone, Clarence." 

Castiel's wings and shoulders slumped as Sam bound the last of Dean's wounds. 

"That her?" Dean asked as his wing brushed against Castiel's in reassurance, the role reversal enough to force a snort of laughter from him. "I'll take that as your yes. Awesome. She always that demeaning, Cas?" 

"She likes taunting me." Castiel sighed. 

"Cassie's had to deal with her for about seven years now. He hates demons on principle but her... Her he saves a spot for on the Enforcer board." Gabriel scoffed as he checked Sam over. "Speaking of—Alfie called. Demons have been getting pretty thick on the field and they need all hands on deck." 

"We'll have to turn around for Enforcer Headquarters." Castiel rolled his shoulders and flared out his wings to their limit, careful to stretch all the joints. 

"Where is it?" Sam questioned as his wingtips flicked outward in curiosity. 

"Grangeville, Idaho."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, complain, ect.


End file.
